Cermin
by sava kaladze
Summary: Ia punya harta, keluarga yang baik, dan kepintaran. Ia hanya kesepian, sangat kesepian."Bodoh. Mau jadi perawan sampai tua? Sampai ayahmu menikahkanmu dengan salah satu relasinya yang tua dan buncit?" Voidy's Birthday Fic. Please RnR ya..


_A gift for Voidy's birthday. Sorry, if it's not good, I'm in a verge of very bad mood feeling, but still I urge myself to write something for you as I promised _

_._

_._

_._

* * *

><p><strong>Cermin<strong>

_Disclaimer: Tite Kubo untuk chara di Bleach yang dipinjam. _

_Cerita ini hasil pikiran saya yang terlalu suka nonton film horror/thriller psikologis hehehehe..._

_Warning: AU, OOC, typo dan segala macam hal-hal yang mungkin mengganggu pemandangan pembaca ^_^_

_Rate M karena bahasa yang mungkin kasar,ide yang berat, implisit dan mungkin akan eksplisit ke arah yang ehem-ehem hehehehehe…_

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Apa yang kurang pada dirinya?<p>

Rambut yang seindah bintang shampoo yang terkenal suka mengibarkan rambutnya tiap kali ia menoleh ke belakang.

Sepasang mata nan bintang kejora yang membuat semua mata lawan jenisnya merasa telah berkelana di antara gugusan bintang yang berkilauan.

Tubuhnya yang ramping, meski meski tergolong mungil mengesankan rapuhnya ia sebagai seorang gadis muda—membuat belasan pria rela berjaga-jaga di sisinya dengan harapan dapat menjadi pelindungnya tiap kali ia membutuhkan pertolongan.

Suaranya yang serak-serak basah, malah terdengar merdu di telinga para pemburu cinta, seakan lagu yang tak lekang dimakan zaman yang dinyanyikan oleh biduanita kesayangan mereka.

Oh, tidak ada satu pun kekurangan fisik yang bisa ditangkap oleh mata telanjang. Pun tidak latar belakangnya. Ia berasal dari keluarga terpandang, anak dari seorang dokter spesialis kandungan dan seorang pengacara yang biasa berdiri di sisi pengusaha-pengusaha terkenal negeri ini. Mereka tidak pernah terlibat masalah finansial dan apapun yang diinginkan putri mereka, tanpa pikir panjang pasti akan mereka turuti. Kompensasi dari ketidakhadiran mereka di sisi gadis itu, demikian pikir mereka. _Your wish is my command,_ begitu opini yang dibisikkan oleh tiap pembantu di rumah besar keluarga mereka: apa yang diinginkan oleh nona besar, mereka wajib melaksanakannya.

Ia sempurna luar dalam. Dan yang lebih mengherankan lagi, ia tetaplah menjadi gadis yang manis dan baik hati, meski ia memiliki semua latar belakang yang konon mudah membuat seseorang menjadi tinggi hati dan meremehkan manusia lainnya, sebagaimana umumnya yang terjadi di masyarat luas.

Tidak, ia tidak begitu. Ia gadis yang baik, sangat baik dan itu yang membuatnya disayangi oleh semua orang di sekelilingnya.

Ia cantik, kaya, pintar dan baik hati.

Ia sempurna.

Hanya saja…ia _kesepian_.

Itu saja kekurangannya, ia kesepian.

Di dalam rumahnya yang berlantai tiga, dengan dua belas kamar tidur, delapan kamar mandi, ruang rekreasi yang luas, ruang perpustakaan dengan koleksi hampir selengkap perpustakaan umum, taman bunga nan indah, dan entah ruangan apa lagi yang mungkin tidak akan dimiliki oleh orang kebanyakan, hampir bisa dikatakan hanya dirinya seorang yang tinggal di rumah itu dengan permanen.

Ia tidak benar-benar tinggal sendiri sebenarnya, karena ada seorang kepala rumah tangga, seorang koki, seorang tukang kebun, seorang supir yang _stand by_ khusus untuk dirinya, dan tiga orang pembantu rumah tangga yang tinggal setiap saat di rumah itu.

Ibunya yang seorang dokter spesialis kandungan di sebuah Rumah Sakit kenamaan di tengah kota, hanya pulang di saat malam mulai beranjak larut. Itu pun dengan wajah kelelahan dan tubuh penat. Tugas seorang dokter kandungan tidak mudah, bahkan dibilang berhubungan dengan fisik yang prima. Ia harus selalu siap sedia membantu setiap kelahiran anak manusia ke muka bumi ini, kapan saja waktunya. Maka tidak heran jika di tengah malam buta ia sering mendapat telpon darurat, yang meminta kedatangannya di Rumah Sakit karena ada pasiennya yang sudah akan melahirkan. Itu tugas yang mulia, putrinya sadar dan berusaha untuk tidak protes, akan tetapi ia juga punya jadwal periksa yang padat, karena sebagai seorang dokter kandungan wanita, ia memiliki jumlah pasien lebih banyak daripada rekan-rekannya sesama dokter kandungan laki-laki.

Ayahnya, salah satu rekanan utama di kantor pengacara Ukitake, Kuchiki and Partners. Sebagai salah seorang rekanan, maka sepantasnya ayahnya memiliki bawahan banyak pengacara handal yang tinggal ia tunjuk untuk mendampingi klien, baik di kasus pidana maupun perdata. Akan tetapi, ayahnya bukan tipe atasan seperti itu. Ia paham betul bahwa sebagai seorang pengacara yang sudah berkecimpung di dunia hukum belasan tahun, mengerjakan sendiri tugas-tugas, memang ia butuhkan untuk mengasah otak dan intuisinya sebagai seorang pengacara. Itu sebabnya, meski sesungguhnya banyak kasus yang bisa ia delegasikan pada bawahannya, ia tetap mendampingi klien-klien utama di kantor pengacaranya dan dengan begitu, meraih kepercayaan lebih dari klien-kliennya. Tentunya hal tersebut membuatnya menjadi orang yang sibuk dan hampir setiap hari pulang larut malam.

Putri mereka, berusaha untuk memahami pekerjaan kedua orang tuanya yang sangat ia cintai itu dengan sepenuh hati. Ia bukan lagi anak berusia lima tahun yang menangis tersedu-sedu dan memegangi kaki ibunya, tiap kali ibunya ingin berangkat kerja. Ia juga bukan gadis mungil sepuluh tahun yang berdiri berjam-jam di samping meja kerja ayahnya—menanti sang ayah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dan kemudian mau membantunya mengerjakan PR Matematika, yang seharusnya ia kerjakan dengan guru privatnya. Toh ayah akan percaya kalau ia bilang guru privatnya mengirim sms bahwa ia tidak bisa hadir karena sedang sakit dan tidak akan mungkin mau bersusah payah mencari tahu nomor telepon guru itu, untuk akhirnya mengetahui bahwa dirinya lah yang sudah menelepon untuk membatalkan kedatangan guru itu ke rumah, karena ia katakan ia sedang sakit diare. Ia juga bukan anak remaja 15 tahun yang merenung menatapi kue ulang tahunnya yang bersusun empat tingkat dengan rasa yang super lezat, dikelilingi dengan semua pembantu rumah tangganya di tengah pesta yang tidak dihadiri oleh ibu dan ayahnya karena kesibukan mereka bekerja.

Tidak, ia tidak begitu. Ia sudah melalui semua masa-masa itu dengan berliter-liter airmata, yang setelah sekian waktu mengering sendiri dan membuat telinganya sudah kebal dengan berbagai alasan yang dikemukakan kedua orang tuanya. Ia hanya tersenyum tipis tiap kali ibunya dengan wajah menyesal yang terlihat dibuat-buat, mengatakan bahwa ia tidak bisa hadir makan malam karena ada beberapa jadwal operasi cesar yang harus ia tangani. Ia juga hanya tersenyum saat ia duduk di meja makan segi empat mereka yang besar, saat ayahnya melirik sekilas mengatakan padanya bahwa ia tidak bisa sarapan karena ada rapat penting pagi ini—yang mana ia katakan tiap hari alasan itu.

Ia sudah 19 tahun. Ia sudah kebal diabaikan selama itu.

Pernah sekali saat ia berusia delapan tahun, ia bertanya pada ibunya, mengapa ibunya tidak memberikannya adik untuk temannya bermain. Ibunya hanya tersenyum sambil mengetik di laptopnya di kotak kecil berukuran ungu—yang ia akhirnya tahu setelah ia lebih besar bahwa itu adalah _chatting box_.

"Ibu terlalu sibuk, Rukia. Kau tahu itu, kan?"

"Tapi ibu mau punya anak aku dulu."

"Itu beda, Nak. Kau—lahir karena…" Ibunya melirik dirinya yang duduk di lantai sekilas, sorot matanya terlihat aneh, "…beda halnya yang terjadi pada dirimu. Aku tak bisa menolaknya."

Sorot mata yang tak biasa, kata-kata ibunya yang tidak mudah ia pahami dan umurnya yang masih terlalu muda, membuatnya ia hanya sanggup mengerti sedikit—ibunya sekarang sibuk, jadi tak bisa punya waktu untuk memberinya adik. Ia belajar menerima itu semua dengan hati yang ikhlas. Ibunya adalah seorang dokter yang banyak dibutuhkan orang dan ayahnya adalah seorang pengacara pembela kebenaran yang hidupnya berguna bagi orang-orang yang memerlukannya.

Ia menyayangi kedua orang tuanya, bahkan mungkin lebih dari ia menyayangi dirinya sendiri. Itu sebabnya ia tak ingin menghamburkan masa mudanya dengan hura-hura dan hanya bersenang-senang. Ia belajar, karena ia ingin ibu dan ayahnya bangga padanya. Ia berusaha menjadi peringkat satu di setiap jenjang pendidikannya, agar ibu dan ayahnya tidak malu saat mereka dating untuk mengambil rapotnya, nama dirinya yang akan dipanggil ke podium sebagai juara kelas.

"Juara umum dari seluruh kelas angkatan tahun ini jatuh kepada…Kuchiki Rukia. Putri dari dokter Kuchiki Hisana dan pengacara Kuchiki Byakuya!"

Ya, itu yang selalu ia ingin dengar dari suara kepala sekolahnya yang menatap bangga pada dirinya, sebagaimana pandangan kedua orang tuanya. Ratusan pasang mata akan menoleh padanya dan semuanya akan bergumam bahwa ia pantas menjadi anak dari dua orang yang terkenal pandai di bidang mereka masing-masing. Tak heran, ia sepintar itu karena mereka berdua adalah orang tuanya, begitu kata orang. Jika sang juara umum bukan anak dari orang tua yang sangat terkenal seantero negeri, mungkin nama orang tua mereka tidak akan disebut. Sang kepala sekolah menyebutkan siapa orang tua Rukia seakan-akan yang terpenting dalam penganugerahan itu memang bukan siapa penerimanya, tapi siapa orang di balik penerima gelar juara umum itu.

Rukia tidak peduli, meski ia sadari itu. Yang terpenting adalah tatapan bangga yang tertuju dari kedua orang tuanya, yang biasanya terlalu sibuk mengurusi pekerjaan mereka. Mereka bangga karena sadar tak pernah mengajari anak semata wayang mereka tentang apapun—bahkan Rukia yang dengan sangat cerdas bisa membaca kala usianya empat tahun—semua berkat jasa guru privat yang mulai datang ke rumah sejak usianya dua tahun. Tentu saja mereka bangga, toh tak pernah mengajari tapi mendapat anak yang sangat cerdas bagai dikarbit. Itu artinya mereka telah memilih guru privat yang tepat.

Akan tetapi saat mereka sekeluarga kembali ke rumah, setelah beberapa kalimat pujian yang menghangatkan relung batin gadis manis itu, kedua orang tuanya kembali kepada kesibukan mereka masing-masing. Tinggalah dirinya sendiri kembali ke kesepian.

Ia kembali sendiri, bagaikan seekor burung cantik di dalam sangkar emasnya.

_Eh, ia tidak sendiri._

Sendiri!

_Tidak._

Ia sendiri di kamarnya.

_Tidak, ia berdua._

Gadis berambut kelam itu berdiri di depan sebuah cermin seukuran tubuhnya di kamar tidurnya. Kamar tidurnya berukuran sangat besar dan merupakan tempat di mana ia menghabiskan waktunya paling banyak. Semuanya tersedia di kamarnya: ranjang yang besar dan nyaman, kulkas dengan segala macam penganan, komputer dengan jaringan internet tanpa batas, meja belajar yang bagus dan yang paling ia sukai adalah cermin yang tergantung di dinding kamarnya itu. Cermin itu merupakan cermin yang antik, terbuat dari cmpuran antara perunggu dan perak, relief serupa tulisan hieroglif mesir terukir dengan anggun di sekeliling kacanya. Ayah Rukia membelinya saat ia sedang melawat ke sebuah Negara di Afrika dan begitu cermin itu tiba di rumah, Rukia langsung jatuh cinta.

Gadis itu senang mematut dirinya di depan cermin itu. Ia tak bosan-bosannya memandangi dirinya yang manis di depan cermin itu. Sering kali ia sengaja mengenakan pakaian berganti-ganti di hadapan cermin itu, berusaha memilih baju apa yang akan ia kenakan besok atau sekedar mencari tahu apakah ia lebih cantik dengan gaya _girly_ atau _casual_. Ia bahkan sering mematut dirinya dalam kondisi polos tanpa sehelai benang pun, hanya untuk mengagumi tubuhnya yang ramping dan perutnya yang tipis.

Ya, saat seseorang kesepian seperti gadis Rukia ini, mereka kadang melakukan hal yang aneh dan berbeda.

Ia bahkan bicara pada dirinya sendiri di cermin, seakan sedang berbicara dengan orang lain.

"Kau tahu, tadi aku melihat anak laki-laki yang tampan itu!" pekik Rukia dengan senang.

"_Oh ya? Yang mana? Kapten tim basket, salah satu pengagum rahasiamu atau teman yang lain?"_

"Anak baru yang badannya kekar itu," jawab Rukia dengan suara malu-malu.

"_Ah…Hisagi. Itu namanya, kan?"_

Gadis dalam balutan kamisol krem itu mengangguk pada lawan bicaranya di dalam cermin. Matanya yang berwarna violet berbinar cerah.

"_Kau suka padanya?"_

Malu-malu Rukia mengangguk.

"_Dekati saja dia."_

"Ah—tidak mau. Ia tidak akan menyukaiku."

"_Kenapa kau bilang begitu?"_

"Pacarnya sangat tinggi, cantik dan seksi. Beda sekali denganku."

"_Jangan bilang begitu. Kau tidak jelek."_

"Tapi tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan Matsumoto. Ia sempurna."

"_Dan kita—kau…tidak sempurna maksudmu?"_

Wajah Rukia murung dan tertunduk.

"Aku terlalu kurus. Dadaku…" ia meraba-raba bagian depan kamisolnya, "…rata, tidak seperti Matsumoto pacar Hisagi itu. Semua pemuda di sekolah memuja Matsumoto dan Hisagi beruntung menjadi pilihannya."

"_Jadi ini semua karena dadamu?"_

"Bukan!"

"_Lalu apa masalahmu?"_

"Aku malu mendekati Hisagi."

"_Ini bukan pertama kalinya kau berdekatan dengan laki-laki, bukan?"_

"Memang tidak, tapi…"

"_Itu akibatnya kalau kau menolak semua pemuda yang mau mendekatimu, Rukia!"_

"Aku memang tidak suka pada mereka semua."

"_Tapi jika kau memberi kesempatan sedikit saja pada mereka, kau mungkin akan lebih berpengalaman mendekati laki-laki dan akhirnya kau bisa menggaet Hisagi."_

Rukia termangu memandangi pantulan wajahnya di cermin. Dalam hatinya ia membenarkan perkataan _lawan bicara_nya itu.

"_Seandainya kau bisa menaklukkan yang lainnya, Hisagi pasti bukan masalah untukmu. Ia pasti akan bertekuk lutut di kakimu, karena permainan cintamu."_

"Permainan cinta?" tanya Rukia kebingungan.

Wajah cantik gadis bermata violet itu tersenyum penuh arti. Seringai nakal menghiasi bibirnya yang tipis. Tangannya bergerak perlahan menuju bagian bawah tubuhnya, menuju satu titik yang paling sensitif pada tubuh wanita. Sebuah erangan serta-merta terbebas dari bibirnya yang merekah.

"_Rasakan itu, Anak manis? Itu kekuatanmu."_

"Aaaahhh…"

"_Dengan itu, Hisagi akan mencium kakimu dan melupakan pacarnya yang kau bilang sempurna itu."_

"Bagaimana mung—aahhhh…" Rukia tak sanggup melanjutkan perkataannya karena lagi-lagi tangan_nya_ menyentuh salah satu bagian tubuhnya yang ia sendiri tak pernah sadar keberadaannya.

"_Mungkin, mungkin sekali. Kau pasti bisa merayunya dan membiarkan pemuda itu menikmati dirimu."_

"Tidak! Aku tak mau lakukan itu—itu…aku tak mau melakukannya! Ayah dan ibu bisa membunuhku kalau tahu aku…" wajah gadis itu pucat pasi dan ia menggeleng berkali-kali.

"_Bodoh. Mau jadi perawan sampai tua? Sampai ayahmu menikahkanmu dengan salah satu relasinya yang tua dan berperut buncit? Yang hanya bisa menatapmu dengan cara yang menjijikkan dan membuatmu mual tiap kali ia menyentuhmu? Itu yang kau mau?"_

"Tidak!"

"_Kalau begitu, buat dirimu berguna! Nikmati masa mudamu, pergunakan tubuhmu sekali-sekali, jangan cuma otakmu yang pintar itu saja. Laki-laki tidak mempedulikan otakmu itu saat mereka membawamu ke tempat tidur."_

"Tapi itu tidak benar. Ibu bilang, jangan pernah bercinta sebelum aku menikah…"

"_Ibumu penipu! Pembohong! Ia sendiri melakukannya. Ia melakukannya sebelum menikah dan bahkan setelah menikah, ia masih melakukannya dengan anak-anak muda, yang usianya sama denganmu, Rukia!"_

"Tidaakkk!"

"Kau tahu aku tidak bohong, Rukia. Bagaimana mungkin aku berbohong pada diriku sendiri?"

Rukia terisak dengan tubuh bersimpuh di lantai _parquette_ kamarnya. Airmatanya tumpah tanpa sanggup ia tahan. Semua itu benar. Semua itu tidak salah. Semua yang dikatakan _dirinya _benar. Ibunya memang penipu. Ibunya bukan seperti yang ia _ingin_ lihat.

Tidak satu dua kali ia melihat chatting box yang tak lupa ditutup ibunya, berisikan obrolan menggoda antara ibunya dengan seorang mahasiswa yang ia bimbing, atau dengan rekan kerjanya yang lebih muda. Akan tetapi, ia tidak pedulikan itu. Ia cepat-cepat sign out akun ibunya itu, karena takut ayah memergokinya dan akan pecah perang antara mereka berdua. Sesekali ia mendengar cekikik ibunya yang sedang menerima telpon di kamarnya, berbicara dengan nada yang mendayu-dayu kepada seseorang yang ia yakin bukan ayahnya. Tiba-tiba ia sadar, ibunya terdengar bahagia, terdengar ceria di balik pintu kamarnya. Ia bukanlah seorang dokter yang dingin dan penuh kalkulasi menghadapi situasi kelahiran apapun, bahkan yang paling darurat sekalipun. Ia…terdengar sebagai seorang wanita biasa yang penuh dengan gairah dan sukacita.

Wanita yang tak pernah terlihat ada di hadapan ayahnya. Di hadapannya.

"_Aku benar, kan?"_

Pertanyaan dari sosok mungil di dalam cermin itu mengusik lamunannya. Senyuman manis terkembang di wajah sosok itu. Senyuman yang menjanjikan pembebasan bagi dirinya.

Rukia mengangguk lemah.

"_Kau suka Hisagi, kan?"_

Lagi-lagi ia mengangguk.

"_Suka sekali?"_

"Ya, amat sangat suka sekali."

"_Ingin mendapatkannya?"_

"Lebih dari mobil baru yang ayah janjikan."

"_Kalau begitu berkorbanlah sedikit. Berikan hal yang akan membuatnya tergila-gila padamu."_

"Tapi…aku tak mampu melakukannya. Aku tak akan sanggup. Aku tak tahu harus apa, tak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana. Aku tak bisa."

"_Itu mudah. Biar aku yang lakukan semuanya."_

"Maksudmu?"

"_Kalau kau takut menghadapi semuanya, biar aku yang hadapi. Rasa malu, rasa tak mampu dan rasa…sakit—biar aku yang rasakan. Kau duduk manis saja dan terima hasilnya."_

"Tapi bagaimana—hal itu bisa…?"

"_Mudah. Kalau kau merasa tak sanggup, tataplah cermin ini, atau cermin lainnya di sekelilingmu, tutup matamu dan sebut namamu tiga kali. Panggil aku. Memanggilmu sama dengan memanggilku. Aku akan gantikan dirimu. Jangan khawatir, aku bisa menjadi dirimu dengan sangat baik."_

"Benarkah?"

"_Tentu saja."_

"Kau akan…tahan semuanya?"

"_Apapun untukmu, Rukia. Apapun untukmu."_

Ia lalu tersenyum penuh sukacita pada bayangannya yang memantulkan senyuman yang sama—hanya dengan tatapan mata yang berbeda. Tatapan licik yang menggetarkan bulu roma.

.

.

* * *

><p>Saat seseorang merasakan kesepian, ia seperti merasa tidak ada satu orang pun yang menganggap ada kehadirannya. Tidak ada yang menyadari ia berada di tempat itu, atau bahkan tidak ada yang menyadari bahwa hidupnya ia di dunia ini adalah suatu hal yang penting.<p>

Ia sendiri dan oleh karena itu ia…merasa sepi.

Hanya _ia _teman Rukia satu-satunya. Hanya _ia_ yang dapat ia ajak bicara berjam-jam dan hanya _ia_ tempatnya mencurahkan semua asa dan rasa. Ia menyerah dalam keputusasaan. Ia menyerahkan dirinya pada _dia_.

Ia terlalu menyukai Hisagi, oleh sebab itu ia membiarkan diri_nya_ yang mendekati pemuda teman sekampusnya itu.

Hisagi, satu angkatan di atasnya, adalah kapten tim basket yang sungguh membuat gadis-gadis akan menahan napas tiap kali ia berpapasan dengan mereka. Tubuhnya yang tinggi menjulang, otot dada dan perutnya yang terpahat sempurna dan wajahnya yang sedikit 'nakal' adalah modal yang membuatnya menjadi idola mahasiswi fakultas hukum. Akan tetapi, harapan mereka gugur dengan cepat saat primadona fakultas sosial, seorang gadis berwajah cantik dan bertubuh molek, Matsumoto Rangiku mendapatkan cinta sang ketua tim basket dan mereka berdua berkeliaran kampus bagaikan perangko dengan amplopnya.

Meski Rukia tidak satu jurusan dengan keduanya, ia tetap saja merasa patah hati dan hanya bisa menatap iri saat keduanya mondar-mandir di sekitar kampus dengan mesranya.

Andai saja aku secantik Matsumoto. Andai saja aku setinggi Matsumoto. Andai saja aku semolek Matsumoto. Dan masih banyak andai-andai lainnya…

Rukia sungguh menyukai Hisagi. Ia tak bisa mengelak dari perasaan aneh yang kian menjeratnya, tiap kali ia berpapasan dengan pemuda itu di lorong-lorong kampus. Sungguh, ini merupakan perasaan yang membuat kepalanya pusing dan tidak bisa bersinergi dengan hatinya.

Oleh sebab itu, setelah berbulan-bulan merasakan dirinya sebagai gadis yang tolol dan kurang beruntung—meskipun kekayaan dan kepintarannya boleh diadu dengan gadis manapun di kampus mereka—ia memutuskan bahwa ia harus mundur sebentar dan member kesempatan untuknya.

Ia menatap cermin di toilet wanita, menutup matanya rapat-rapat, menyebut namanya tiga kali lamat-lamat.

"Rukia, Rukia, Rukia…"

Ia lalu membuka matanya dengan perlahan dan mendapati bahwa dirinya berada di dalam cermin.

Bukan, ia bukannya berada di dalam cermin. Lebih tepat kalau disebut ia berada dalam pikirannya, dalam otaknya, dan tetap dapat melihat apa yang sedang terjadi bagaikan sedang menonton acara TV.

Ia sudah bertukar posisi dengan dirinya yang satu lagi.

"_Kau percaya padaku, bukan?"_

"Tentu saja. Kalau tidak, aku tidak akan lakukan ini."

"_Bagus. Sekarang perhatikan caranya baik-baik. Hisagi akan menjadi milik __**kita**__."_

Pemuda itu sedang berada di pojok perpustakaan universitas, menatap bingung pada setumpuk buku-buku nan tebal dan berkali-kali menggumamkan kata-kata yang tak jelas—yang dapat disimpulkan sebagai keluhan.

"Kursinya kosong?" tanya sebuah suara yang terdengar renyah.

Hisagi mengangkat wajahnya dan mendapati seorang gadis mungil dengan rambut hitam yang tergerai melebihi bahu menatapnya dari balik kacamata dengan tatapan yang kebingungan. Setumpuk buku yang jauh lebih tebal dari buku Hisagi tersusun berantakan di atas kedua tangannya.

Pemuda, suka sekali melindungi gadis yang kebingungan dan tampak lemah. Hisagi adalah tipe pemuda seperti itu. Gadis di hadapannya ini, terlihat sekali sesuai dengan kategori itu.

"Kosong kok."

Gadis itu menghela napas dengan lega. Ia setengah melemparkan buku-bukunya ke atas meja. Ditariknya kursi di seberang Hisagi, lalu tersenyum tipis ke arah pemuda yang menatapnya dengan seksama.

"Terima kasih. Ada beberapa kursi kosong di meja lain, tapi orang-orangnya agak berisik seperti sedang bergosip," katanya dengan nada suara sebal.

Hisagi menyeringai—menyetujui pendapat gadis di hadapannya itu.

Gadis itu tak memperpanjang opininya dan mulai tenggelam dalam sebuah buku yang tebalnya lebih dari 600 halaman.

Hisagi—terbiasa dengan perhatian gadis-gadis yang mengidolakannya—agak heran ada seorang gadis yang tahan duduk di depannya tanpa terlihat 'norak' sama sekali. _Tidak pernah_ ada gadis yang hanya diam saja membaca buku di hadapannya, tanpa berusaha untuk menarik perhatiannya.

"Mahasiswa baru?" akhirnya Hisagi bertanya setelah setengah jam lamanya gadis itu tak bergeming dari bukunya.

Gadis itu mengernyitkan alisnya, menoleh ke kanan, ke kiri dan ke belakang, dan sadar bahwa pemuda di hadapannya memang bicara padanya.

"Kau bicara padaku?" tanya gadis berambut hitam itu, berusaha meyakinkan dirinya.

"Memang ada orang lain di sini, selain kamu?" Hisagi balik bertanya.

Gadis itu menyeringai dan menggeleng.

"Aku sudah semester 2."

"Kok aku tidak pernah melihat kamu sebelumnya?"

"Mungkin mata kamu minus."

"Enak saja. Mataku normal, tahu?"

"Berarti kamu bisa melihatku dengan jelas," kata gadis itu santai.

Hisagi mendengus. Dasar gadis aneh, rutuknya dalam hati.

"Aku Hisagi Shuuhei." Pemuda itu mengulurkan tangannya ke hadapan gadis yang berada di seberang mejanya.

Gadis itu melirik Hisagi sekilas dan menyambut uluran tangan itu dengan hati yang bersorak-sorai kegirangan—meski wajahnya sedikit pun tak menampakkan perasaan senang yang melanda dirinya.

"Rukia."

"Aku jurusan hukum. Kamu?"

"Kedokteran."

"Wow, pantas saja aku tak pernah melihat kamu. Anak kedokteran toh."

"Ada masalah dengan itu?"

"Tidak sih, tapi aku tidak punya teman satu pun dari kedokteran."

"Berarti sekarang kamu punya."

Hisagi tersenyum lebar dan melirik tumpukan buku-buku tebal di meja, mendadak merasa kagum dengan bacaan gadis itu yang super berat. Ia tak pernah melihat Matsumoto pacarnya membaca buku setebal itu. Kalau ia ingat-ingat lagi, ia bahkan _tidak pernah melihat_ Matsumoto membaca buku.

"Buku-bukumu bahasa Inggris semua?"

Rukia menatap Hisagi dengan kesal, lalu menutup buku yang sedang ia baca dengan sedikit kasar—bagian dari akting tentunya.

"Hampir semua buku kedokteran memang bahasa Inggris, ngg..Hisagi."

"Berarti bahasa Inggris kamu bagus dong."

"Kalau tidak bagus, ya susah dong kuliah di kedokteran."

"Bahasa Inggrisku kurang bagus."

"Aku tidak bertanya tuh."

Hisagi langsung mencibir ke arah gadis di hadapannya itu. Rukia tersenyum geli, tapi tidak mau kalah. Dijulurkannya lidahnya dengan tujuan mengejek.

"Kasihan sekali tidak bisa bahasa Inggris," tukas Rukia.

"Bisa! Tapi tidak jago. Aku tak bisa membedakan _tenses_."

"Parah!"

"Hei, jangan menghina!"

"Tenses kan pelajaran sekolah dasar."

"Sekolah dasar kamu kali!"

"Sekolah dasar kamu di kampong ya?"

"Sembarangan!" seru Hisagi agak kesal.

"Berarti memang kamunya saja agak lemot."

"APA?"

"Kalau begitu masa tenses saja tidak bisa?"

"KAU..?

"DIAM!"

Keduanya terperanjat mendapati seorang wanita pustakawan yang terkenal galak berkacak pinggang di samping meja mereka.

"Kalau kalian tidak bisa diam, sebaiknya keluar dari perpustakaan ini! Ini tempat membaca buku, bukannya pacaran!"

"Tapi dia bukan pacarku, Bu…" kilah Hisagi.

"Tidak sudi pacaran dengan dia…" Rukia mendengus kesal.

"DIAM! PERGI DARI SINI!"

Keduanya langsung kabur, tak berani lagi kembali ke perpustakaan universitas mereka itu sampai yakin bahwa wajah mereka tidak akan dikenali oleh pustakawan itu, dan nama mereka tidak akan di_black-list_ dari daftar nama mahasiswa.

Sejak saat itu, mereka berdua mulai berkeliaran menjelajah perpustakaan kampus-kampus lain bersama. Terkadang ke perpustakaan kota, ke perpustakaan daerah dan bahkan ke perpustakaan nasional. Apa boleh buat? Mereka belum berani menjejakkan kaki ke perpustakaan universitas mereka sendiri sejak insiden memalukan itu; diusir dari perpustakaan. Hisagi yang popular diusir dari perpustakaan kampus dengan seorang gadis yang tidak mereka kenal. Bukan gadis yang penting.

Hisagi menyadari bahwa Rukia adalah gadis yang pintar, memohon-mohon agar gadis itu mau mengajarinya bahasa Inggris dengan intensif. Rukia, yang merasa bahwa rencananya berjalan lancar, tidak serta-merta mengiyakan permohonan itu.

"Rugi mengajari orang lemot sepertimu, Hisagi."

"Apa? Lemot? Ya ampun! Masa sudah berteman dua bulan terakhir ini, kau masih bilang aku lemot?"

"Memang kau lemot."

"Oke, oke…tapi ajari aku bahasa Inggris ya?"

"Hmmm..ada syaratnya."

"Pakai syarat segala. Sungguh terlalu."

"Mau tidak? Kalau tidak aku tidak rugi kok," ujar Rukia dengan hati kebat-kebit—takut Hisagi tidak menyetujui permintaannya.

"Oke, iya, iya. Apa syaratnya?"

"Kau harus mau antar jemput aku, kalau aku membutuhkan mobilmu."

"Apa? Jadi supirmu, Rukia?"

"Iya. Bagaimana?"

"Hmm…oke. Tapi kalau bensinku habis, kau bantu belikan ya?"

"Gampang."

"Deal deh."

"Tapi urus pacarmu ya? Aku tidak mau dia pakai acara cemburu-cemburuan. Malas aku."

"Tenang saja. Matsumoto tidak akan cemburu padamu. Ia sudah tahu persahabatan kita kok. Dia malah suka aku berteman denganmu yang pintar." Hisagi tersenyum manis.

Tentu saja Matsumoto tidak akan mencemburui gadis yang kuper, berdada rata, berwajah biasa dan berotak encer sepertinya. Rukia tidak berada dalam level yang setara dengannya.

Kalau saja ia tahu…menganggap remeh Rukia kelak akan menjadi boomerang buat dirinya sendiri.

.

.

"_Kau hebat. Kau bisa menjalankan rencana kita dengan baik."_

"Kau yang memulainya di perpustakaan itu. Semua berkat dirimu."

"_Tetap saja kau hebat. Kau bisa mengikuti petunjukku dengan baik."_

"Aku senang sekali. Hisagi mau jadi sahabatku."

"_Hanya untuk sementara, Rukia…"_

"Sementara? Tidak. Aku mau selamanya, aku tidak mau hanya sementara."

"_Ya, ia hanya sementara menjadi sahabatmu. Sebentar lagi, ia akan menjadi budak cintamu."_

"Hah? Budak cintaku?"

"_Ya. Ia akan segera berlutut di kakimu, mengharapkan masuk ke dalam celanamu tiap kali kalian bersama."_

"Tidak. Aku tidak mau begitu. Aku tidak bisa."

"_Bisa, pasti bisa."_

"Tidak, aku tak bisa."

"_Tapi aku bisa, Manis…"_

"Tapi, aku tak mau Hisagi membenciku dan malah tak mau menjadi temanku lagi. Aku tidak bisa kehilangan persahabatan dan kedekatan ini dengannya."

"_Kau tidak akan kehilangan dia, percayalah padaku."_

"Tapi…"

"_Aku yang akan lakukan bagian itu…"_

"Tapi…"

"_Rukia! Percaya padaku. Aku yang tanggung semuanya…"_

"Aku…"

"_Kau duduk manis dan menonton saja."_

"Aku—baiklah."

Sebuah senyuman penuh arti terpantul dari balik cermin. Senyuman yang menggoda dan menghancurkan di saat yang bersamaan. Senyuman dari seseorang di balik diri Kuchiki Rukia.

.

.

.

**To be continued**

.

.

* * *

><p><em>AN: It's for you Voidy. Temanya Gemini dan semoga tidak terlalu melenceng dari tema yang kamu berikan. Sudah lama rasanya jadi ga nulis, hampir dua bulankah? Fiuhh….sengaja saya bikin bersambung, hanya two-shots saja hehehehe…_

_Review please?_


End file.
